Bleeding Love
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: 1 of 2/Twoshoot!Kristao!Taoris!/ "Apa yang kau harapkan, hn? Kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Tanpa diriku, kau bukanlah apa-apa. Hidupmu sebatang kara dan hanya aku yang mengambilmu. Ingatlah satu hal Zitao, hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu." – Wu Yifan/ Yaoi! RnR?


**Genre: Romance / Crime**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Others**

 **Rate: M for save**

 **Summary :** **"Apa yang kau harapkan, hn? Kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Tanpa diriku, kau bukanlah apa-apa. Hidupmu sebatang kara dan hanya aku yang mengambilmu. Ingatlah satu hal Zitao, hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu." – Wu Yifan**

 **Warning: NC! lemonasem! OOC, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, typo(S), kekerasan merajalela, dll**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huang Zitao mendongak, memandangi gerimis-gerimis kecil yang turun dari langit kelabu. Sosoknya yang terbalut seragam sekolah dengan jas biru dongker dan celana warna coklat muda tampak begitu pas di tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping. Bak model catwalk, apalagi ditambah dengan wajah rupawan yang menurut kebanyakan orang terlihat unik sekaligus menarik disaat bersamaan. Sempurna. Jika saja dirinya saat ini tidak memasang ekspresi sendu yang sebetulnya tidak cocok disandingkan dengan perawakannya yang mempesona. Seperti malaikat kecil yang terbuang dan kesepian, sepertu itulah penggambaran dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Begitu indah, murni dan tak tersentuh tapi secara bersamaan terlihat rapuh dan sulit untuk didekati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, manik matanya yang cantik bergulir turun, beralih mengamati jalanan yang cukup lenggang dari halte tempatnya duduk semenjak 15 menit terakhir. Suara-suara bisikan dan dengungan layaknya lebah yang sedari awal menyambut kedatangannya di halte, sama sekali tidak ia dengar. Zitao sudah terbiasa. Ia sudah terlatih untuk menjadi tuli kapanpun semua bisikan itu melayang di sekeliling tubuhnya seperti udara yang sudah terbiasa ia hirup. Namun, seberapa kalipun ia berusaha menyangkal dan mengelak, ada kalanya semua penghakiman itu menyusup ke celah hatinya, dan membuat sosoknya lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi lalu menghilang daripada harus nampak setiap waktu tapi menahan sakit dan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ia lelah dan memilih untuk menutup kedua netra kelamnya tepat ketika sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti di depan halte tempatnya berada, yang cukup ramai penghuni. Suara dengungan semakin keras terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu mobil bagian kemudi dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan berambut perak, berjas hitam formal dengan dasi abu-abu metalik, tidak lupa wajah datar dan dingin yang sejujurnya sangat menarik bagi siapapun yang melihat, terutama kaum hawa. Pria itu lalu berjalan angkuh ke arah Zitao yang masih duduk membisu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan tanpa perasaan, tangannya yang kokoh menarik lengan Zitao kuat hingga sang empunya mendongak terkejut. Kemudian terganti dengan pancaran mata ketakutan tatkala tangannya ditarik paksa menuju ke arah mobil.

"Ge-gege... " bisiknya dengan nada gentar. Mencoba menolak ketika tubuhnya didorong paksa untuk memasuki mobil. Namun pria tampan bak dewa yunani itu tidak sekalipun terpengaruh, ekspresinya malah semakin dingin dengan rahang kokoh yang mengeras, mulai muak dengan perlawanan Zitao yang sia-sia.

"Masuk! Atau aku akan menghukummu di tempat ini." ujarnya datar. Zitao langsung membeku di sela-sela perlawanannya, diikuti dengan suara dengungan yang semakin lama semakin keras hingga membuat kepalanya berputar hebat. Tidak ingin menjadi bahan tontanan terus-menerus, ia memutuskan untuk pasrah dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sampai sebuah teriakan dari arah gedung sekolah terdengar.

"Brengsek kau Wu Yifan! Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidupmu seperti kau yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku! Pria iblis!" teriakan itu menggelegar bagai badai bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi berseragam sekolah. Matanya memerah karena menahan desakan air mata, tangannya terkepal erat dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya lalu sorot matanya yang tajam, sorot mata yang meneriakkan dendam dan penuh kebencian.

Di bawah rintikan gerimis-gerimis kecil yang masih setia turun membasahi bumi, sosoknya yang berdiri menjulang bagaikan pejuang kuat tanpa tandingan, kembali bersuara dengan langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat ke arah pria yang dipanggil Wu Yifan, yang saat ini tetap berdiri kokoh di sisi mobil sportnya dengan wajah datar.

"Sampaikan salamku pada para iblis penghuni neraka. Selamat tinggal Wu Yifan."

Tepat Pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke depan, Zitao turun dari mobil kemudian berteriak nyaring.

 **DOR!**

.

 **Bleeding Love © Harumi Shiba**

 _If a kiss was a raindrop, I'd send you a shower._

 _If a hug was a second, I'd send you an hour._

 _If a smile was water I'd send you the sea._

 _If you needed love, I'd send you me_

 **(Unknown)**

.

.

 _Satu minggu sebelumnya ..._

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menolak kerja sama itu, Chanyeol!" geram seorang pria tampan berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang meluap. Sosoknya yang hanya terbalut celana panjang berbahan kain warna abu-abu tanpa atasan apapun, menampakkan bentuk tubuh ideal dengan perut sixpack sempurna, terlihat begitu menggoda sekaligus menggairahkan. Apalagi rambutnya yang sekarang ini acak-acakan khas bangun tidur, mata sayu walau sesekali menajam, dan tidak lupa terdapat banyak goresan seperti cakaran di sekitar punggung tegapnya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekeliling, seperti pemandangan kamar yang berantakan, baju tercecer di penjuru ruangan ataupun bau menyengat khas sperma yang menguar di udara.

Malahan pria itu saat ini tersenyum miring sambil menatapi sesosok eksistensi lain yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut, dengan ponsel yang masih bertengger di telinganya. Namun secepat senyum itu datang, secepat itu pula lenyap terganti dengan tatapan mata dingin kala mendengar penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bereskan semua kekacauan ini atau aku yang akan menendangmu dari Organisasi, Chanyeol. Karena keteledoranmu-lah semua masalah ini muncul dan aku ingin kau yang menyelesaikannya segera." ujarnya dingin. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika Matanya yang tajam menangkap pergerakan di atas ranjang. Ia sempat menggertakkan giginya pelan sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.

"Terserah. Aku tunggu kabar darimu secepatnya."

Setelah mematikan ponsel, ia tanpa perasaan langsung melempar benda pipih itu ke sembarang arah lalu melangkah mendekat menghampiri ranjang.

"Euunghhh... " suara lenguhan itu membuatnya menyeringai tanpa sadar. Dirinya semakin intim mendekat hingga kelopak mata warna tan itu terbuka memperlihatkan mutiara hitam kembar yang ia sukai.

"Morning, baby panda... " sapanya serak. Sungguh, hanya dengan melihat sosok di depannya ini membuka mata dan berekspresi linglung karena masih setengah sadar, bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah kembali membengkak dan terasa menyesakkan. Padahal ia sudah 'menghajar' pemuda jelmaan panda itu tadi malam hingga berkali-berkali. Tapi kenapa pagi-pagi begini ia masih saja terangsang?

 _CHUU~_

Pria itu tanpa aba-aba langsung mencium, melumat singkat bibir kucing milik sosok di hadapannya. Membuat pemuda yang sebetulnya full nake di balik selimut itu membelalakkan mata terkejut dengan pancaran mata ketakutan.

"K-kris gege... " bisiknya pelan. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit bergeser ke samping, menghindari sosok satunya. Kris, pria yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum miring sebagai balasan.

"Kau tidak perlu berangkat sekolah pagi ini, Zitao. Aku sedang ingin membutuhkan kehangatan tubuhmu seharian." Kris merangkak ke atas ranjang kemudian mengunci sosok Zitao, memerangkapnya ke dalam kungkungan tubuh tegap yang memancarkan medan hangat. Panas dan membakar, padahal cahaya matahari masih mengintip malu-malu di luar sana.

"Tapi, aku ada ulangan hari ini, gege." tolak Zitao halus. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah kendali Kris. Bibirnya yang masih merah dan membengkak ia gigiti tanpa sadar, tidak tahu jika pria diatasnya tengah menggeram pelan melihat kelakukannya.

"Kau menolak perintahku hm? Sejak kapan kau berani menentang kuasaku, sayang~ kau ingin aku menghukummu lagi?"

Zitao terbelalak nanar.

"Maaf gege, aku hanya tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran. Aku sudah berkali-kali absen dan aku takut tahun ini tidak naik kelas." lirihnya. Mata hitam Zitao bergulir ke samping, enggan untuk balas menatap mata tajam Kris.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani melakukan sesuatu padamu di sekolah tanpa ijin dariku, baby. Mereka semua tunduk padaku jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak ada gunanya. Atau kau memang berencana untuk menghindariku?" desisan tajam itu membuat bulu kuduk Zitao meremang. Matanya sempat menatap sendu sebelum beralih menatap sepasang manik coklat milik Kris.

'Karena kenyataannya, hal itulah yang aku khawatirkan, gege.' batinnya miris. Menghalau rasa sesak yang entah sejak kapan bersarang di dadanya. Zitao hanya bisa mendongak dengan tatapan kosong mengarah ke langit-langit kamar tatkala bibir dingin Kris mulai menyusuri leher jenjangnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan walau akhirnya berganti dengan erangan nikmat saat tangan Kris dengan sensual menjelajah ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Matanya memanas, namun ia memilih untuk menurut, mengecap segala rasa akan semua kenikmatan yang pria itu tawarkan.

"Hng~ akkhhh~ gege~" racaunya dengan kedua tangan beralih memeluk leher jenjang Kris. Kepalanya semakin mendongak, desahan semakin keras mengalun dari bibir uniknya dengan bibir Kris berangsur turun ke arah puting dadanya yang entah sejak kapan mengeras, menantang untuk dihisap.

"Ge-gegehhh..."

Benar. Ini akan berakhir sama seperti kejadian yang sudah-sudah. Jika Zitao seolah tersiksa dengan ini semua, kenapa ia seperti sangat menikmati pergumulan mereka berdua? Hanya ada satu hal yang Zitao bebankan, dan ia masih mencoba mengharapkannya hingga sekarang.

'Lihat aku, gege...'

.

.

.

Hampir bel masuk berkumandang, namun faktanya kebanyakan siswa lebih ingin memuaskan hasrat penasaran mereka saat terdengar kegaduhan dari arah koridor lantai satu. Terlihat disana, Massa berkerumun dan berdengung, mengitari sebuah pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya jarang terjadi di pagi hari yang cerah. Apalagi melibatkan tokoh yang pribadinya terkenal kurang berekspresi dan irit bicara, yang hampir kebanyakan siswa tahun ke-dua tahu, tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu.

Entah ada masalah apa, tapi sepertinya begitu serius.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

"YYA! Bajingan bangsat! Kau pikir kau ini siapa di sekolah ini? Cuih! Dasar lemah!" umpat seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah berantakan sambil memukuli seorang pemuda lain yang saat ini kondisinya begitu memprihatinkan. Wajah sedikit lebam-lebam kebiruan, kemeja putih dengan tatanan kusut karena dicengkeram beberapa kali, namun yang paling memcengangkan adalah tatapan matanya, meskipun ia dihajar sedemikian rupa, tatapannya tetap datar seperti tidak ada hal besar sedang terjadi. Dan itu membuat sang pelaku naik darah hingga kembali memukulinya.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Kerumunan semakin bertambah, bisikan menguar bebas di udara tapi tidak seorangpun yang berani mendekat ataupun menghentikan perkelahian. Mereka terlalu takut tentu saja. Siapa yang berani mengusik ketua preman di seluruh sekolah? Tidak ada.

Yah, kecuali pemuda itu yang entah sial atau apa telah berurusan dengan sang preman. Bermula dari dirinya yang dengan baik hatinya menolong seorang pemuda lain yang tengah diganggu dan berakhir dengan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi korban sasaran.

"Hentikan Sunbae! Jangan memukulinya lagi." cegah seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang saat ini tubuhnya ditahan dari samping kanan kiri oleh dua orang pemuda. Wajahnya memucat dan matanya berkilat khawatir melihat temannya tersungkur tidak berdaya.

Preman itu menoleh dengan senyum keji.

"Inilah akibatnya jika dia berani menantangku. Ah, apa kau berniat menggantikan posisinya, Zitao? Tapi sayang sekali jika aku harus merusak wajahmu yang rupawan itu. Bagaimana jika kau menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain?" pemuda itu berdiri, mengelap tangan kanannya dengan sapu tangan lalu menghampiri Zitao yang berada dipinggiran kerumunan. Membuat beberapa anak memilih untuk menyingkir daripada menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Dua orang yang berada di kanan kiri Zitao menajamkan matanya waspada.

"Wow~ pantas saja pria itu tergila-gila padamu. Lihat tubuhmu yang menggoda ini, pelacur kecil~ sudah berapa kali dia menidurimu? Sepuluh? Seratus? Ck, Bitch!"

"Jaga mulutmu, brengsek!"

Zitao menahan pemuda disamping kirinya yang saat ini berniat untuk menerjang maju dan menghajar sosok di depan mereka. Namun larangan dari Zitao membuat pemuda itu terpaksa mundur dengan decisan pelan.

"Kenapa, aku benar-kan? Seluruh penghuni sekolah ini sudah tahu jika Huang Zitao adalah budak dari seorang Wu Yifan, Donatur terbesar di sekolah. Katakan padaku, little bitch, bagaimana rasanya digagahi oleh pria iblis itu?"

"CUKUP!"

 **Bugh!**

Pemuda lain di samping kanan Zitao merengsek maju dan mengarahkan tinjunya kuat ke pipi sosok itu. Hingga membuatnya oleng dan jatuh terjerembet ke lantai koridor. Pemuda preman itu menggertakkan giginya marah dan bangkit berdiri, mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sedikitnya mampu menciutkan nyali hampir kebanyakan orang yang ada di sana. Namun nyatanya (lagi-lagi) tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat beranjak pergi, justru bisikan-bisikan kembali menguar ke udara dengan tatapan mata diarahkan ke sosok Zitao, pemuda tinggi ramping yang saat ini lebih memilih diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau berani memukulku, hah?!" bentakan itu terdengar kasar. Tapi tidak sekalipun membuat pemuda cantik sang pelaku pemukulan gentar, ia malah mendengus pelan lalu mencibir.

"Aku memang diam saat Kau memukuli Sehun tapi bukan berarti aku harus berdiam diri saat kau menghina sahabatku. Kau pikir kau jagoan di sini?" desisnya dengan mata rusa memicing tajam.

"K-kau, das-"

"Sudahlah, gege. Lebih baik kita menolong Sehun dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Jangan diteruskan lagi... " sela Zitao dengan nada memohon. Pemuda panda itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berusaha berdiri lalu memapahnya pelan-pelan, beranjak pergi meninggalkan kerumunan. Tidak sekalipun peduli manakala telinganya yang sensitif mendengar cibiran dan celaan di sekitar sana. Sekalipun manik matanya meredup dengan pandangan kosong mengarah ke depan.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarnya, Tao. Biarkan saja mereka." Zitao menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berjalan di sisinya kemudian melempar senyum samar.

Sementara orang-orang yang ditinggalkan sedikit demi sedikit membubarkan diri walaupun samar-samar masih terdengar dengungan yang mengganggu di udara. Dua pemuda yang sejak awal bersama Zitao saling pandang lalu beranjak pergi mengikuti jejak Zitao. Setelah sebelumnya mengirim tatapan sengit ke arah sosok lain yang tersisa. Dan direspon pemuda preman itu dengan dengusan tidak peduli. Namun, tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, bibirnya mengukir seringaian miring yang begitu licik di mata siapapun. Dengan santai, ia berlalu sambil merogoh saku jas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah sampai di tempat sepi penghuni, pemuda itu berdiri dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya langsung. Dan dia persis sama seperti apa yang kau katakan. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana."

 _["Kau sudah memutuskan secepat ini, hm? Aku pikir kau akan menolak tawaranku. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?"]_

"Dia lebih menarik dari dugaanku dulu. Setidaknya dia memiliki tubuh yang menggairahkan dan sexy. Oh shit! I'm fuckin' horny!"

 _["Khe! Tapi ingat, kau harus mengikuti semua perintah dariku tanpa bantahan karena jika ini gagal, aku yang akan mematahkan lehermu."]_

"Bossy as always, huh? Lalu bagaimana pesananku?"

 _["Ck, kau baru berumur 18 tahun dan sudah memesan benda seperti itu? Kriminal, eh?"]_

"Katakan itu di depan wajahmu sendiri. Kau dulu 12 tahun dan sudah membunuh belasan orang menggunakan pedang. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

 _["Idiot! Itu sebuah katana! Dan kau memesan sebuah revolver bukan pistol mainan anak-anak, keparat!"]_

"Terserah saja. Dan oh, hyung?"

 _[" ... "]_

"Pastikan kau mengirim pria itu ke neraka."

 _["Dengan senang hati, adikku."]_

.

.

.

 **Ctik! Ctik! Ctik!**

Wu Yifan duduk sambil memainkan pematik apinya dengan gaya angkuh yang begitu kentara. Aura kuat yang penuh intimidasi sontak membuat beberapa orang yang berada satu ruang dengannya bergidik ngeri dan lebih memilih diam membisu daripada menjadi sasaran sang pimpinan. Pria yang kesehariannya dikenal dengan sebutan Kris itu mendengus keras sebelum mengambil sebuah berkas di meja dan membakarnya dengan pematik api yang sedari awal ia pegang. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti bagaimana kertas yang terbakar itu dilalap api dan jatuh kelantai menjadi abu. Mereka mulai berpikir, akan menjadi seperti itulah nasib mereka jika ada sedikit saja kecacatan dalam tugas yang diperintahkan. Dan itu sungguh mengerikan jika mengingat selama ini berapa banyak nyawa melayang sia-sia karena bernasib sial telah menjadi lawan seorang Wu Yifan.

Pria itu, diusia yang baru menginjak awal kepala tiga tahun ini, adalah sesosok jelmaan yang keberadaannya ditakuti hampir semua pimpinan yang terjun di dunia bisnis. Lebih tepatnya bisnis kotor di daratan Asia. Dibalik nama besar keluarga Wu yang disandangnya, dibalik pencitraan yang dipegangnya sebagai pria muda paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan dan China, tanpa orang awam tahu, ia menjalani bisnis ilegal yang melanggar hukum negara. Seperti senjata api dan teknologi nuklir hingga perakitan bom jenis baru dengan daya ledak mutakhir. Bahkan saat ini, Wu Corp secara tertutup telah mengadakan penelitian dengan mengembangkan racun dan virus jenis baru berbasis teknologi modern. Kuat dan berbahaya. Itulah mengapa banyak orang segan untuk berurusan dengannya.

Kris mendesis tajam.

"Laporkan padaku, sekarang!"

Semua orang berjengit ngeri kemudian menelan ludah gugup, hingga salah seorang dari mereka maju dan membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Wu. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya untuk menekan kekacauan ini namun pergerakan mereka terlalu licin dan secara disengaja agar terendus pihak polisi. S-saya ber-"

 **DOR!**

Tubuhnya langsung ambruk bersimbah darah bahkan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan sebuah pistol teracung dari tangan Kris. Pandangan matanya dingin dan menusuk seperti sebuah pedang yang berkilat tajam.

 _Hening_

Ruangan mendadak dingin, gelap dan menyesakkan bagi setiap orang. Terlebih dengan adanya sebuah mayat tergeletak bercampur darah yang menggenang di lantai. Kepalanya pecah dan bau anyir tak sedap mulai menguar kuat di udara. Sebagian merasa mual dan ingin muntah, sebagian lagi berdoa agar tidak ada lagi kepala yang melayang cuma-cuma.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu dalam diam beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, diiringi bungkukan hormat dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Mulutnya masih saja terkatup rapat walau jika ditilik lebih dalam, terdapat kilatan emosi yang tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang netra kembarnya. Dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia kemudian berujar datar kepada dua orang pria yang baru bergabung dengannya, mereka yang kini dengan setia mengikuti langkahnya di belakang.

"Park Chanyeol, setelah anak buah kepercayaanmu maka selanjutnya kepalamu-lah sasaranku berikutnya."

Berjengit, sesosok pria tinggi berpakaian semi formal menelan ludah gugup mendengar perkataan bosnya. Ia sempat melirik sosok lain yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya, tapi orang itu malah menyeringai kecil ke arahnya dengan sangat menyebalkan. Sialan.

"Sungguh hyung, maafkan aku. Itu diluar prediksi dan rencanaku. Aku tidak tahu jika dalang dibalik semua transaksi itu adalah pihak mereka, yang tanpa kuduga sekotor dan selicik itu di belakang kita." bantahnya dengan nada yang kentara sekali akan penyesalan.

"Kau seharusnya tahu itu, Chanyeol. Tidak ada pihak yang benar-benar berperan baik dalam dunia yang kita geluti ini. Bahkan kita sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka."

Kris kembali berujar dengan nada datar, melangkah menyusuri lorong demi lorong panjang berpencahayaan rendah, dengan sesekali mata dinginnya mengedar ke sekeliling. Ada yang aneh, jelas sekali. Namun pria itu tetap saja bergeming walaupun insting di dalam dirinya mengatakan sesuatu hal telah berlangsung dengan tidak beres-nya. Maka dari itu untuk berjaga-jaga, ia memasukkan kedua tangan di balik saku celana bagian depan. Seperti halnya dua orang di belakang yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka -tanpa mengucapkan apapun- menyembunyikan sebelah tangan di balik jaket.

"Kim Jongdae, apa kegiatan Zitao-ku hari ini di sekolah?" tanya Kris dengan nada tenang. Langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke arah ujung lorong, dimana terdapat setitik cahaya kecil pertanda akhir dari perjalanan singkat mereka, cahaya matahari, dunia luar. Karena lokasi yang mereka tempati sekarang ini berada di pergudangan kosong di daerah cukup terpencil yang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat 'perhimpunan' sementara.

"Seperti biasa, hyung. Belajar rajin, bermain bersama teman-temannya, sedikit bully-an dan bentuk perlakuan yang sama. Tapi segalanya masih terkendali, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Jawaban itu mengukir sebuah senyum tipis dari Kris. Hanya sekilas lalu berubah datar kembali dan sekarang lebih beku daripada sebelumnya. Tepat mereka bertiga muncul dari balik terowongan sebagai akses jalan, mereka disambut dengan beberapa senjata api yang teracung lurus ke arah ketiganya. Diikuti belasan orang bepakaian hitam yang berdiri dengan wajah angkuh, beberapa diantaranya membawa benda tajam seperti pedang atau tongkat. Satu orang yang berdiri paling depan berjalan mendekat lalu menyeringai.

"Senang melihat anda lagi, Tuan Wu Yifan." sapanya.

Kris menatap sekeliling datar sebelum balas tersenyum dingin.

"Begitukah? Kupikir anda merasa kecewa karena masih menemukanku dalam keadaan hidup, tuan Choi Siwon."

Pria itu -Choi Siwon, tertawa singkat lalu setelahnya mendengus kasar. Matanya berubah tajam diikuti dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin mengeras, pertanda menahan amarah.

"Terlambat menyadarinya, kheh?! Kalau saja, aku tidak bertindak gegabah waktu itu, tentu anda tidak lagi berdiri angkuh seperti sekarang. Berterima kasihlah padaku. Bersyukurlah semua yang anda miliki masih utuh dan terselamatkan. Bukan begitu, Tuan Wu yang terhormat?"

Kris mendengus pelan.

"Apa karena aku menolak kerja sama kita sebelumnya lalu anda berencana menusukku dari belakang? Ck, rendahan. Kusarankan untuk bertindak hati-hati jika ingin menjatuhkanku, Tuan Choi. Tapi maaf, aku tidak berniat menunggu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Srett!

Tepat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung menarik sepasang revolver dari saku celananya dan secepat kedipan mata menembakkannya ke arah depan.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Diikuti Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang mengeluarkan handgun dari balik jaket dan mengikuti jejak Bos mereka. Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat karena memang tidak diprediksi sebelumnya oleh Choi Siwon sendiri.

Dan, - Adegan baku tembak dari kedua belah pihak-pun tidak bisa terelakkan lagi.

.

.

.

"Bibi, apa Kris-gege belum pulang?" Zitao melangkah menuruni tangga dengan mengucek sebelah matanya yang sayu. Rambut hitamnya kusut dan mencuat ke berbagai arah dan piyama bercorak panda yang dikenakannya berantakan. Sekilas, ia mirip anak kecil yang tersesat jika melupakan fakta bahwa usianya sudah 16 tahun dan tidak lagi pantas disebut seorang anak. Namun, sikapnya yang sering manja, kekanakan dan ceroboh membuatnya disayang dan dimanja hampir kebanyakan orang yang ada di lingkup kediaman keluarga Wu. Tidak terkecuali para pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, kenapa gege belum pulang?" ujarnya lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati seorang pelayan wanita paruh baya yang sekarang ini membawa sebuah gelas berisi susu vanilla hangat yang ditujukan untuk Zitao.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan muda. Sebaiknya anda kembali beristirahat karena besok anda harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Biar bibi saja yang menunggu tuan Wu pulang." balas sang pelayan lembut. Mengamati tingkah Zitao yang saat ini meminum susu hangat buatannya dengan cara yang begitu lucu. Gelas kosong akhirnya ditanggalkan kemudian Zitao merenggut pelan.

"Aku tidak khawatir, bibi Jung. Biar saja, gege pulang atau tidak. Tapi tidak biasanya seperti ini." kilahnya dengan nada lirih.

Bibir memang berucap demikian namun kilatan mata memang tidak bisa berbohong. Dan hal itulah yang membuat sang pelayan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis diam-diam, sudah biasa menghadapi reaksi Zitao. Ia sudah mengabdi di keluarga Wu bertahun-tahun lamanya dan telah menemani Zitao 3 tahun belakangan ini, jadi ia sudah hafal akan segala perilaku Zitao yang katanya, membenci seorang Wu Yifan. Pria yang sudah 'mengasuhnya' setelah tragedi kecelakaan yang menewaskan kepala keluarga Huang juga istrinya dan hanya menyisakan Zitao yang kala itu tidak memiliki siapapun untuk merawatnya.

"Mungkin Tuan Wu masih sibuk di kantornya. Apa anda ingin dibuatkan sesuatu? Ah, bagaimana kalau susu coklat saja? Biar anda cepat terlelap."

Zitao mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti bibi Jung ke arah dapur. Matanya sesekali mengedar ke penjuru ruangan yang ia lewati, sedikit remang-remang dengan ada beberapa penjaga yang berkeliaran. Matanya lalu bergulir turun dan menyorot sendu.

"Bibi, jika aku pergi apakah gege akan mencariku?" tanyanya pelan. Zitao mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi dengan bibi Jung sibuk membuatkannya segelas susu lagi rasa coklat. Wanita paruh baya itu sekilas tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya lagi, tuan muda. Ingat terakhir kali anda mencoba kabur? Anda dikurung di dalam kamar beberapa hari hingga anda jatuh sakit. Untuk kebaikan anda, lebih baik menurutlah pada tuan Wu."

"Tapi aku terkekang, bibi." - 'Dan aku takut terus bersama dengan dirinya setiap waktu.'

"Kenapa? Anda aman berada di rumah ini. Tuan Wu bahkan sangat menyayangi anda."

"Tidak. Gege hanya mempergunakan aku sesuka hatinya saja. Dan aku sudah terlanjur membencinya karena itu." Zitao menundukkan kepalanya. Benar, ia membenci Wu Yifan. Ia benci bagaimana pria itu menyentuhnya, memperlakukannya bagai budak pemuas nafsu, membencinya karena rasa takut yang bercokol di hatinya atas perlakuan Kris yang kadang-kadang kasar dan semena-mena pada dirinya.

Ia bahkan benci pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan rasa cinta tumbuh di dasar jurang hatinya yang terdalam. Padahal Zitao tahu, Kris sedikitpun tidak sudi memandang lebih ke arahnya. Ia hanya mainan, sekedar budak, dan ia sadar diri jika tidak mungkin Kris membalas perasannya. Jangankan untuk membalas, Zitao tidak yakin pria itu akan peduli pada perasannya.

Maka dari itu, ada dorongan dari dasar lubuk hatinya jika ia harus pergi dari pria itu. Sejak dulu, sedari awal. Walaupun selalu berakhir gagal karena Kris selalu bisa mendapatkannya kembali bahkan sebelum 2 jam ia melarikan diri. Sia-sia memang, tapi jika tidak seperti ini, Zitao takut ia akan makin terjerat dan terbelenggu.

Sejujurnya -

Ia hanya tak sanggup untuk menunggu lagi ...

'Aku akan mencobanya.' batinnya bertekat. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar bahwa segelas susu coklat sudah tersaji di depannya dengan bibi Jung yang melempar senyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Tuan muda. Ini susunya."

Zitao tersentak kaget.

"A-ah, terima kasih bibi... " balasnya.

Ia melamun lagi, menyatukan kepingan-kepingan yang tercecer tak tentu arah, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu hingga membentuk sebuah pola yang Zitao harapkan, yang paling ia idam-idamkan selama mengenal sosok Wu Yifan. Setidaknya, ia pernah mempertimbangkan sesuatu-nya dari beberapa pilihan yang ada. Dan malam itu, Zitao tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar pribadi milik Kris daripada kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Hangat...

Nyaman sekaligus menenangkan, seperti sebuah belaian iblis yang mematikan untuk dirinya yang kerap kali mengalami mimpi buruk di setiap kesempatan bila ia sedang merasa jatuh dan tersisih. Dan itu terjadi hampir setiap waktu.

Tapi kali ini Zitao bermimpi hal yang lain, ia seperti memimpikan Kris memeluknya begitu erat dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

.

.

.

 **BRAKK!**

"Brengsek! Pria itu, Wu Yifan. Aku akan benar-benar menghancurkannya kali ini."

Choi Siwon menggeram rendah dan menendang kursi higga terbalik. Pria itu berbalik menjauhi meja kerjanya lalu berdiri menghadap jendela kantornya yang menampilkan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang berdiri diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat di seberang meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Siwon mendesis, merasa jika semua rencana yang pernah ia susun gagal total. Ia telah dijebak, tentu saja. Ia tidak pernah menduga jika penyerangan kecil yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin berakhir dengan kegagalan. Memberinya beberapa cindera mata berupa luka tembak di lengan kiri dan luka memar di sekujur tubuh. Beruntung ia sempat memakai baju anti peluru di balik jasnya. Jika tidak, entah ia masih bernafas atau tidak.

Pria itu- Wu Yifan, diam-diam memposisikan beberapa anak buahnya di sekitar pergudangan untuk berjaga-jaga, yang pastinya orang-orang pilihan yang sudah dibekali persenjataan lengkap. Siwon tidak pernah menduga hal itu karena dari beberapa informasi akurat yang sempat ia dapat, pria itu tidak pernah memberi penjagaan pada tempat itu, selain markas utama organisasi Wu Yifan yang Siwon sendiri tidak tahu keberadaan pastinya dimana.

Benar-benar jebakan.

Berencana untuk menghabisi pria itu di sana namun ia sendiri yang mengalami kekalahan.

Wu Yifan- pria berhati iblis seperti itu, memang pantas untuk dilenyapkan. Jika memang cara 'biasa' tidak berhasil maka ia harus menggunakan cara kotor. Orang itu pantas mati setelah apa yang pernah ia perbuat pada orang-orang tidak bersalah di luar sana, dulu.

Siwon tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Hubungi 'dia' secepatnya. Rencana itu akan segera dijalankan."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Dan panggil bocah tidak tahu diri itu kemari. Katakan padanya, aku tidak menerima penolakan sedikitpun."

"Baik... "

Kembali, Siwon berbalik menghadap jendela. Seringai iblis sedikit demi sedikit terkembang dari bibirnya. Kepalanya meneleng sedikit, melirik sebuah berkas yang teronggok sunyi di atas meja. Memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang pemuda berambut hitam lembut yang sedang tersenyum mengarah ke kamera, beserta kertas-kertas lain yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Siwon mendesis lirih.

"Huang Zitao, eh?"

Ia berbalik menghampiri meja lalu mengambil foto tersebut. Mengamatinya lamat-lamat, menilik setiap bagian wajah yang terukir indah dan sempurna. Bibirnya yang kering ia jilat perlahan, tanpa sadar.

"Kita lihat, seberapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan setelah ini, Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

Posisi matahari sudah meninggi, namun sinarnya yang hangat terhalang oleh gorden warna biru gelap yang masih menutup rapat, enggan untuk menyibak barang seinchi-pun hingga membuat kamar mewah itu sedikitnya terlihat gelap. Zitao menggeliat tidak nyaman di tengah posisinya beberapa menit terakhir. Tubuhnya berpeluh, mengkilat di bawah sinar lampu yang dihidupkan secara temaram dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang, seolah menantang. Bibirnya yang bengkak merah mulai merintih diikuti erangan-erangan yang sensual manakala lubang surgawinya digesek-gesek oleh benda yang keras, panas dan tumpul. Nafasnya memburu dan sesuatu di dalam perutnya seolah menggelitik dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Apalagi sosok yang saat ini berada di atasnya mulai menggoda dirinya dengan sapuan-sapuan lidah yang menjalar panas di dadanya yang membusung tinggi. Zitao semakin mengerang keenakan, lupa diri.

"Ahh Ahh~ hnhhh... K-kris-gehhh~"

Pria yang merajai Zitao, -Kris menggeram perlahan di ceruk leher milik Zitao. Penisnya semakin cepat dan konstan menggesek lubang nikmat di bawahnya. Tangan kirinya perlahan merambat ke arah sisi tengkuk Zitao sebelah kanan diiringi dengan bibirnya yang berpindah ke bibir kucing menggoda milik pemuda lugu tersebut. Memagutnya intens, mengulum-nya berulang kali hingga lidah mereka berdua saling bertautan erat satu sama lain dalam gerakan yang menuntut. Terutama dari pihak Kris yang tiap detiknya semakin agresif, berusaha untuk 'meremat' bibir unik yang selalu diklaim sebagai miliknya seorang. Hanya miliknya.

Zitao melenguh tertahan, kepalanya berputar, bagian bawah tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah merespon baik gesekan penis Kris yang terasa panas, membakar setiap aliran darahnya yang semula sudah mendidih akan gairah.

"Nghh ahh~ ahh~ mnhhh..."

Tangan Kris bergerak turun, mengurut kejantanan milik Zitao yang mengacung tinggi, mengocoknya sepenuh hati bersamaan dengan penisnya yang sudah mengeras sempurna segera menerobos lubang surgawi Zitao. Tidak sabar untuk merasakan jepitan erat yang membungkus kesejatiannya yang sejak tadi berkedut menyakitkan untuk agar segera dimanjakan oleh lubang favorite-nya.

"Akhhh, ngg~"

Zitao memekik sakit, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak berteriak, ataupun menangis. Ia sudah melakukan hal ini berulang kali namun sakitnya masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Bahkan dulu, Kris memaksanya walau ia sudah berontak sekalipun. Tanpa ditahan, setetes air mata meluncur dari matanya yang sayu. Tidak hanya karena saat ini penyatuan mereka yang menyakitkan untuk pihak Zitao, namun juga karena tiba-tiba ada ingatan lalu merasuki otaknya yang semula sempat melayang, tergoda, lupa akan segala siksaan batin yang diterimanya sampai saat ini.

Kedua tangannya gemetar memeluk leher jenjang milik Kris. Menariknya mendekat bersamaan dengan beberapa tetes air mata kembali turun meluncur melewati pipi pucatnya. Selalu seperti ini.

"Ahhh ngghhh~ ah hh hnn..."

Penis dibawahnya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Bibir Kris kembali mengecap lehernya dan menghisapnya berulang kali. Nafas hangat pria itu seakan membakar kulitnya. Apalagi dengan keadaan penisnya yang masih menjadi mainan tangan dingin Kris. Lagi-lagi kepalanya berputar hebat, tubuhnya melonjak-lonjak mengimbangi tempo sodokan penis Kris yang keras, menyentuh sweet spot-nya berulang kali.

Bibir Kris mendekati telinga Zitao kemudian berbisik dengan nafas panas, terengah.

"Zitao, hhh Milikku... "

Zitao memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, meskipun bibirnya terus saja meracau dan mengerang, meraup kenikmatan sebanyak-banyaknya. Tanpa disadari siapapun, hatinya menangis.

"Ahh ahh~ eunghh~ ge-gehh, Kris-gehh~ ng..."

Kris menggeram. Desahan Zitao menambah sisi buasnya. Dengan itu ia mempercepat dan memperdalam sodokannya. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mulai menggeliat tidak terkendali, berpusat pada ujung penisnya yang sebentar lagi menumpahkan isinya. Tangan kiri Kris mempercepat kocokan pada penis Zitao, yang sebelumnya tadi sudah memuncratkan isinya hingga membasahi dadanya dan perut Zitao sendiri.

"Kr-kriss gehhh~ ahh~ a-akkuhh hh..."

Satu sodokan lagi. Tubuh Kris mengejang kuat dan memuntahkan isinya di dalam tubuh Zitao. Sementara Zitao sendiri merapatkan pelukan mereka tepat penisnya berkedut dan kembali memuntahkan isinya, membasahi perut dan dada mereka berdua.

Tangan Zitao perlahan bergerak turun ke arah punggung Kris, mengelusnya lembut. Lagi, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, mencegah isakan keras meluncur bebas dari belah bibir bengkaknya. Jika mungkin, ia tidak hanya ingin memiliki tubuh Kris, tapi juga pikiran dan hatinya. Bisakah?

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya, sayang... "

Setelah melepaskan diri dari tubuh Zitao, Kris menggeser tubuhnya ke samping lalu mulai memejamkan matanya rapat. Tidak sekalipun peduli walaupun matahari di luar sana sudah semakin meninggi posisinya ataupun sosok Zitao sendiri yang saat ini menatapnya penuh luka. Dalam tangisan keterdiamannya, tangan ringkih Zitao terulur mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah sempurna milik Kris.

"Ge, Kris-ge... " panggilnya pelan. Kris membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan mata Kris yang datar tanpa kehangatan itu membuat Zitao semakin gemetar akan luka di dalam hatinya yang bertambah menganga. Mencoba berani, ia mulai mengelus pipi pucat milik Kris pelan kemudian berucap.

"Sebenarnya, siapa diriku untuk gege?"

 _Hening_

Kris mengamati sosok Zitao intens. Terlalu intens hingga membiarkan dirinya sendiri terbuai akan belaian hangat tangan Zitao di pipinya. Jika diibaratkan, apapun akan Kris korbankan untuk tetap merasakan kehangatan itu di hidupnya. Sekalipun harus mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan banyak nyawa, kehangatan itu tidak akan pernah Kris lepaskan.

"Kau milikku." jawabnya singkat.

Zitao mematung. Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban seperti itu. Sudah pernah ia tanyakan hal itu berulang kali namun pria tampan itu selalu menjawab dengan balasan yang sama. Tidakkah ada setitik rasa itu di dalam hatinya? Ataukah memang, sedari dulu Kris hanya menganggapnya budak yang pantas saja untuk dimiliki siapapun yang berkeinginan? Harga dirinya, sebegitu rendah-kah?

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya miris.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, hn? Kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Tanpa diriku, kau bukanlah apa-apa. Hidupmu sebatang kara dan hanya aku yang mengambilmu. Ingatlah satu hal Zitao, hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu."

 **DHEG**

Zitao menjauhkan tangannya lalu menatap Kris nanar. Tubuhnya perlahan beringsut mundur, merasa sesak mendengar ucapan Kris yang lagi-lagi mengoyak harapannya yang tinggal setipis benang.

"A-aku tidak menyangka kau seiblis ini, gege. Apa salahku hingga kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" terangnya hampir berteriak. Bergerak mundur kembali, ketakutan ketika melihat mata Kris yang berkilat berbahaya. Secepat kedipan mata, tangan Kris mencengkeram lengan Zitao kuat-kuat.

"Ya, aku iblis. Aku adalah iblis yang akan membelenggumu, Zitao. Silahkan coba untuk kabur kembali, kupastikan itu adalah kala terakhir karena aku tidak akan segan lagi untuk merantai kakimu."

"Lepaskan aku!"

Menggertakkan gigi pelan, tangan Kris menarik Zitao hingga tubuhnya menabrak dada bidangnya sendiri. Zitao memberontak, tidak ingin disentuh lagi oleh pria brengsek itu.

"Diam! Kau yang memancing kemarahanku, Zitao. Berhentilah menolak karena aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya. Jika tidak, kenapa semalam aku menemukanmu tidur di ranjangku bukan ranjangmu sendiri?"

Zitao masih mempertahankan pendiriannya. Mendorong-dorong tubuh Kris saat pria itu kembali menindihnya.

"Menjauh dariku, gege! Meng- mmpphh!" bibirnya dibungkam dengan bibir Kris. Matanya terbelalak, kembali mendorong panik tubuh berukuran besar yang berada di atasnya.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Mendesis marah, Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu beranjak untuk menjauh. Setelah memakai celana kain hitam yang sebelumnya teronggok di lantai, ia membuka pintu. Tatapannya berubah menakutkan.

"Sebaiknya penting, jika tidak aku yang akan melubangi kepalamu." desisnya rendah. Orang yang berani mati mengetuk pintu kamar Kris, menelan ludah gugup. Matanya sempat melihat sosok Zitao yang separuh tertutupi selimut tengah menangis dalam diam sambil memegangi sebelah tangannya.

"Apa maumu?!" bentak Kris. Matanya berkilat marah, tidak suka orang lain memandangi Zitao seenaknya. Terlebih itu orang asing yang berstatus bawahannya.

"Ma-maaf tuan, saya hanya menyampaikan pesan bahwa satu jam lagi anda memiliki agenda rapat penting yang harus dihadiri."

Kris berdecis lirih.

"Pergi."

"Baik, saya permisi tuan."

Menunduk hormat, pria itu langsung pergi terburu-buru, takut menghadapi sang bos yang sepertinya dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Sedangkan Kris masih berdiri diam di depan pintu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, mulai ragu untuk sekedar berbalik dan menatap lagi sosok Zitao. Sejujurnya, ia mulai merasa bersalah karena telah (lagi-lagi) menyakiti pemuda rupawan itu. Emosinya memang sedari dulu kurang stabil, ditambah ia kurang ahli dalam mengendalikan perasaan, terutama dan hanya didekat Zitao. Jadilah seperti itu.

"Istirahatlah, lagipula kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku pergi."

Memutuskan untuk tidak berbalik, Kris perlahan melangkah menjauhi kamar pribadinya. Ia akan bersiap dan berganti baju di kamar miliknya yang lain, yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Kris, Zitao meringkuk. Ia menggeser kedua kakinya perlahan dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Lagi-lagi berakhir seperti ini. Walau ini bukan petama kali mereka berdua bertengkar dan saling beragumen, tapi sepertinya kali ini yang paling parah. Terbukti dengan Kris yang tidak sudi lagi untuk menatapnya di saat-saat terakhir tadi dan memilih untuk pergi. Zitao sadar, ia juga sudah keterlaluan. Seburuk-buruknya Kris memperlakukan ia selama ini, sejahat apapun perangai pria itu, Zitao tidak semestinya menyebut Kris 'iblis'. Bagaimanapun, walau kadang-kadang kasar jika di ranjang namun Kris tidak pernah menyakitinya secara fisik yang berlebihan jika diluar urusan 'bercinta'. Pria itu memang sering membatasi pergerakannya, namun selebihnya Zitao malah diperlakukan bak putri di rumahnya yang besar itu.

Diam-diam Zitao menangis terisak di balik selimut.

Ia tidak menduga, karena kemarahannya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi terbendung itulah yang telah menyakiti Kris, sosok yang diam-diam ia cintai. Bagaimana sekarang?

Zitao bimbang. Ia sulit melepaskan jika ia percaya dirinya sendiri masih meninggalkan luka seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa bebas jika dihatinya masih tertinggal rasa bersalah dan sulit untuk merelakan seperti ini. Jika saja ia tidak jatuh terlalu dalam, ia pasti akan lebih dari sekedar baik-baik saja.

'Baba, mama... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

.

.

 _"Zi, apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus-terusan?"_

 _"Aku sudah pernah mencoba kabur berkali-kali, Sehun. Tapi Kris-ge selalu bisa menemukanku."_

 _"Aku akan membantumu kali ini, bagaimana? Jika kau mau, secepatnya kita akan membahas hal ini."_

 _"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika gagal lagi? Aku takut, Sehunna."_

 _"Percayalah padaku."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Note : ini Cuma twooshot! Serius… daripada ide terbengkalai di otak, saya tuangkan saja memalui tulisan walau yah, sy sadar diri jika fic yang lainnya bahkan belum rampung semua. Ha ha ha #ketawamaksa**

 **Saya baru nongol lagi nih, ada yg kangen kagak? Kalau gak juga gp2 deh, sy seneng gak ada yang ngrecokin… XDD**

 **See u next time everyone~**


End file.
